Δεινόσαυρος
Δεινόσαυρος Dinosaurus thumb|600px|center| [[Δεινόσαυρος|Δεινόσαυροι ]] γνωστός ως "άρχων των δεινοσαύρων"]] thumb|300px| [[Δεινόσαυρος|Δεινόσαυροι ]] thumb|300px| [[Δεινόσαυρος|Δεινόσαυροι κατακλυσμός Νώε ]] thumb|300px|[[Τρικεράτωψ|Τρικεράτωπες σε δράση σε προϊστορικό τοπίο]] thumb|300px|Δεινόσαυρος "δρομεύς" thumb|300px| Η πτώση ενός [[Αστεροειδής|Αστεροειδούς οδηγεί στην εξαφάνιση των Δεινοσαύρων Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Βροντόσαυρος Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Δεινόσαυρος Κομήτης ]] - Μία εκλείψασα κατηγορία ερπετών. Οι Δεινόσαυροι ήταν σπονδυλωτά ζώα που κυριάρχησαν στο γήινο οικοσύστημα για περισσότερα από 160 εκατομμύρια έτη. Πρωτοεμφανίστηκαν πριν περίπου 230 εκατομμύρια έτη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Δεινόσαυρος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σαύρα". Ο όρος προέρχεται από τις Ελληνικές λέξεις δεινός (φοβερός, τρομακτικός ή τρομερός) και σαύρα (ερπετό). Ο Owen επέλεξε τον όρο για να εκφράσει το δέος που ενέπνεε το μέγεθος και η μεγαλειότητα των εκλιπόντων ζώων, αλλά και τον φόβο και τον τρόμο που προκαλούσε το τρομερό οπλοστάσιο των οδόντων και ονύχων τους. Ταξινομία γνωστός ως "βροντόσαυρος"]] Οι Δεινόσαυροι ταξινομούνται σε δύο μεγάλες κατηγορίες: *τα Ορνιθίσχια (Ornithischia) ( = bird-hipped) and *the Σαυρίσχια (Saurischia) ( = lizard-hipped), because of the arrangement of their hip bones. Παρά την ονομασία τους, τα Ορνιθίσχια δεν σχετίζονται με τα πτηνά, καθώς αυτά θεωρούνται ότι προέρχονται από έναν Σαυρίσχιο πρόγονο! Τα Ορνιθίσχια διαχωρίζονται σε: * Ορνιθόποδα (Ornithopoda ( = bird-footed) *Περιθωριοκέφαλοι (Marginocephalia) ( = margin headed ) and * Θυρεοφόρα (Thyreophora) ( = shield-bearers). Αυτά όλα ήταν φυτοφάγα (herbivorous). Τα Σαυρίσχια διαχωρίζονται σε: *Θηριόποδα (Theropoda) ( = beast-footed). Αυτά ήταν σαρκοφάγα (carnivorous) . *Σαυροποδόμορφα (Sauropodomorpha). Αυτά ήταν φυτοφάγα (herbivorous) Εισαγωγή στον Σύγχρονο Κόσμο]] Κατά τη διάρκεια του Μεσοζωικού γεωλογικού αιώνα (230 - 135 εκατ. έτη πριν), που περιλαμβάνει τις περιόδους του Τριαδικού (280-270 εκατ. έτη πριν), του Ιουρασικού (230-181 εκατ. έτη πριν) και του Κρητιδικού (181-135 εκατ. έτη πριν), υπήρχε μόνο μία παγκόσμια ήπειρος, η Παγγαία, που άρχισε να σκίζεται καθώς μετακινούνταν οι τεκτονικές πλάκες του φλοιού της Γης και δημιουργούνταν διακριτές ήπειροι. Οι παγκόσμιες ως τότε ομοιογενείς εν πολλοίς μεγακοινότητες διαχωρίστηκαν προοδευτικά σε περιφερειακές, με αυξανόμενη την απομόνωση μεταξύ των νέων διακριτών χερσαίων περιοχών και τη συνακόλουθη ανεξάρτητη ανάπτυξη νέων βιοκόσμων. H κατάσταση αυτή πυροδότησε μια εξελικτική έκρηξη, που κορυφώθηκε με τα ερπετά, τα οποία κυριάρχησαν στον Μεσοζωικό αιώνα, που απέκτησε το λαϊκό όνομα «Αιώνας των Ερπετών». Στην έντονη ακτινωτή εξέλιξη των ερπετών πρωταγωνίστησαν από την αρχή οι χελώνες, οι θαλάσσιοι ιχθυόσαυροι και πλησιόσαυροι, καθώς και οι αρχόσαυροι, που εξελίχθηκαν από τα θηκοδόντα (με δόντια που εισέρχονταν σε θήκες), τα οποία οδήγησαν την εξέλιξη της ζωής και στους πτερόσαυρους, που ήταν ιπτάμενα ερπετά. Στις νεοεμφανισθείσες ομάδες εκείνης της εποχής ήταν οι κροκοδειλόμορφοι φυτόσαυροι, τα πραγματικά κροκοδείλια και ορισμένοι δεινόσαυροι που προήλθαν στο Τριαδικό ανεξάρτητα από τα θηκοδόντα. Στο Ιουρασικό καταγράφεται το σημαντικό γεγονός έναρξης ενός μεγάλου αφανισμού ειδών που εξάλειψε τους περισσότερους αμμωνίτες και πολλά άλλα θαλάσσια ασπόνδυλα δημιουργώντας νέους εξελικτικούς βιοχώρους. Πριν από το Ιουρασικό και προς το τέλος του Τριαδικού αφανίστηκαν και ορισμένες ομάδες των αμφιβίων που είχαν επικρατήσει. Αξίζει να τονιστεί ότι οι σύγχρονες αμφίβιες γραμμές δεν συνδέονται με ενδιάμεσα απολιθώματα προς τα πρώτα αμφίβια και πιθανόν προέρχονται από μια ομάδα μικρόσωμων μορφών που εμφανίστηκαν λίγο πριν από την έναρξη του Μεσοζωικού, ζώντας και χρησιμοποιώντας πηγές διατροφής σε περιοχές που δεν είχαν εξερευνηθεί από τους μεγαλόσωμους συγγενείς τους. Ετσι διέφυγαν τον ανταγωνισμό των μεγαλυτέρων ερπετών και επεβίωσαν σχηματίζοντας τους αρχικούς προγόνους των σημερινών βατράχων κ.ά. Οι πρώτοι πρωτόγονοι βάτραχοι εμφανίστηκαν στα μέσα του Ιουρασικού και προς το τέλος του οι σαλαμάνδρες, με τα πρώτα απολιθώματα σαυρών να ανήκουν επίσης στο Ιουρασικό. Λόγω έλλειψης ανταγωνισμού στα χερσαία οικοσυστήματα οι πιο προσαρμοσμένες χερσαίες γραμμές αμφιβίων έγιναν σταδιακά πιο ανεξάρτητες από το νερό στο στάδιο του ωρίμου. Πιθανολογείται ότι ένας αριθμός από τα πρώτα αμφίβια είχε ήδη προσεγγίσει τη σκληρότητα των ερπετών, τα οποία ανέπτυξαν αβγά, που ήταν πλήρως προστατευμένα από την εξάτμιση, σημαντικό γεγονός για τη γοργή ποικιλοποίησή τους, την ανάπτυξη διάφορων σκελετικών τροποποιήσεων ως και την κατάκτηση ποικίλων συνηθειών και αναπτυξιακών τρόπων ζωής. Οι δίποδοι δεινόσαυροι συνέχισαν να διαφοροποιούνται γενετικά και δημιούργησαν τα τετράποδα σαυρόποδα, που ήταν κυρίως χορτοφάγα. Από τα σαυρόποδα ξεχωρίζει για το μέγεθός του ο βροντόσαυρος, που το μήκος του έφτανε τα 20 μέτρα και το βάρος του τους 30 τόνους, ο διπλόκοκος, μεγαλύτερος από 26 μέτρα, και ο βραχιόσαυρος, 24 μέτρων και 50 τόνων. Από τους δίποδους δεινοσαύρους αξίζει να αναφερθούν οι νησσόραμφοι, πολλοί από τους οποίους είχαν προεκτεταμένα κρανιακά οστά που σχημάτιζαν μια ποικιλία λοφίων, τα οποία πιθανόν χρησιμοποιούσαν για «κοινωνική επίδειξη». Από τους τετράποδους δεινοσαύρους αξίζει να αναφερθούν επίσης οι στεγόσσυροι του Ιουρασικού με τις ραχιαίες τους σειρές σε τριγωνικές πλάκες, που πιθανόν ήταν θερμορρυθμιστικά όργανα, και οι αγκυλόσαυροι του Κρητιδικού, με το σώμα τους θωρακισμένο. Στην επόμενη και τελευταία περίοδο του Μεσοζωικού, στο Κρητιδικό (135-65 εκατ. έτη πριν), εξελίχθηκαν και οι σύγχρονοι καρχαρίες. Τα πρώτα φίδια επίσης άρχισαν να εμφανίζονται κατά το Κρητιδικό, ενώ τα πρώτα λίγα απολιθώματα πτηνών (που προήλθαν από ένα στοκ δεινοσαύρων) βρέθηκαν στη λήξη της εν λόγω περιόδου. Οι δεινόσαυροι συνέχισαν να διαφοροποιούνται, όπως και άλλες ομάδες (π.χ., θαλάσσια ασπόνδυλα), αλλά πριν ή κατά το τέλος του Κρητιδικού αφανίστηκαν όλοι. H εμφάνιση των δεινοσαύρων, που τοποθετείται λίγα εκατομμύρια χρόνια πριν από την εμφάνιση των θηλαστικών, η επικράτησή τους για μια μεγάλη χρονική περίοδο και ο αφανισμός τους, σε αντίθεση με την αυξηθείσα κυριαρχία των θηλαστικών, εγείρουν το γενικό ερώτημα γιατί τα ερπετά ήταν τόσο επιτυχή στον Μεσοζωικό και γιατί απέκλιναν προς την παρούσα κατάκτηση χάνοντας την κυριαρχία τους. Μια προτεινόμενη ερμηνεία αναφέρεται στη στάση και στη θερμορρύθμιση των ερπετών και των θηλαστικών. Τα ερπετά και τα πρώτα θηλαστικά κληρονόμησαν μια έρπουσα-τεντωμένη στάση από τους προγόνους τους. Στο Τριαδικό τα θηλαστικά είχαν ακόμη αυτή τη στάση ημιόρθια, ενώ οι δεινόσαυροι είχαν ήδη πετύχει την όρθια στάση. Μερικές ομάδες δεινοσαύρων υπολογίζεται ότι είχαν επίσης πολύ γοργό βηματισμό, μια κατάσταση που εξηγείται με υψηλή θερμοκρασία σώματος και με εσωτερικό έλεγχό της, δηλαδή ομοιοθερμία. Αν ισχύει αυτή η άποψη εξηγείται ευκολότερα και η μεγάλη εξελικτική διασπορά τους. Τα χαρακτηριστικά αυτά των δεινοσαύρων αποτιμώνται θετικά και ως προς την ευκολία με την οποία εμπόδιζαν τα θηλαστικά να σφετεριστούν τον βιοχώρο τους. Ιστορική Αναδρομή ]] Στο τέλος της Κρητιδικής περιόδου πριν 65 εκατομμύρια χρόνια, οι δεινόσαυροι υπέστησαν μια καταστροφική εξαφάνιση, η οποία έδωσε τέλος στην κυριαρχία τους στη Γη. Από τότε που ο πρώτος δεινόσαυρος ανακαλύφθηκε τον 19ο αιώνα, απολιθωμένοι σκελετοί δεινοσαύρων έχουν γίνει σημαντικό θέαμα σε μουσεία όλου του κόσμου. Οι δεινόσαυροι έχουν γίνει μέρος του παγκόσμιου πολιτισμού και παραμένουν σταθερά δημοφιλείς, ειδικά στους νέους. Έχουν εμφανιστεί σε εμπορικά βιβλία και σε ταινίες όπως το "Jurrassic Park", και νέες ανακαλύψεις περί δεινοσαύρων καλύπτονται τακτικά από τα ΜΜΕ. Ο όρος δεινόσαυρος χρησιμοποιείται μερικές φορές ανεπίσημα για να περιγράψει άλλα προϊστορικά ερπετά, όπως: *πελικόσαυρος *διμετρόδοντας, *πτερόσαυρος (ιπτάμενος) * ιχθυόσαυρος, (υδρόβιος) *Πλησιόσαυρος και * Μοσάσαυρος, αν και τεχνικά κανένας από αυτούς δεν ήταν δεινόσαυρος. Τα σημερινά πτηνά είναι άμεσοι απόγονοι των θηρόποδων δεινοσαύρων. Ορισμός Η τάξη των δεινοσαύρων πήρε το όνομά της επίσημα από τον Άγγλο παλαιοντολόγο Richard Owen το 1842 ως μία «ευδιάκριτη φυλή ή υποομάδα των Σαυροειδών ερπετών». Ποικιλότητα Οι δεινόσαυροι ήταν εξαιρετικά πολυποίκιλοι. Μερικοί ήταν φυτοφάγοι, άλλοι σαρκοφάγοι. Μερικοί δεινόσαυροι ήταν δίποδοι, μερικοί τετράποδοι, και άλλοι, όπως ο Αμμόσαυρος και ο Ιγουανόδους, θα μπορούσαν να περπατήσουν εύκολα στα δύο ή στα τέσσερα πόδια. Ανεξάρτητα από τον τύπο σώματος, σχεδόν όλοι οι γνωστοί δεινόσαυροι προσαρμόστηκαν καλά κυρίως σε επίγειους παρά σε υδρόβιους ή εναέριους βιότοπους. Χαρακτηριστικά Δεινοσαύρων ]] Όλοι οι δεινόσαυροι που έχουν ανακαλυφθεί μέχρι τώρα μοιράζονται ορισμένες τροποποιήσεις στον προγονικό τους "αρχοσαυρικό σκελετό". Αν και μερικές μεταγενέστερες ομάδες δεινοσαύρων είχαν περαιτέρω τροποποιημένες εκδόσεις αυτών των γνωρισμάτων, θεωρούνται χαρακτηριστικά μεταξύ των δεινοσαύρων. Οι πρώτοι δεινόσαυροι τα είχαν και τα μετέφεραν προς όλους τους απογόνους τους. Τέτοιες κοινές δομές σε μια ταξινομική ομάδα καλούνται "συναπομορφίες". Στις δεινοσαυρικές συναπομορφίες περιλαμβάνονται τα μειωμένα τέταρτα και πέμπτα δάκτυλα των manus (χεριών), μειωμένο αριθμός δαχτύλων των pes (ποδιών) σε τρία κύρια δάκτυλα, ένα Ιερό Οστό ( η περιοχή της σπονδυλικής στήλης με την οποία συνδέεται η λεκάνη ) που αποτελείται από τρεις ή περισσότερους σπονδύλους και έναν ανοικτό ή διάτρητο υποδοχέα ισχίων, έχοντας μια τρύπα στο μέσο, στην οποία η κεφαλή του μηρού (κόκκαλο μηρών) αρθρώνει. Οι δεινόσαυροι είναι μοναδικοί μεταξύ όλων των τετράποδων στην κατοχή αυτής της διάτρητης κοτύλης. Άλλα Κοινά Χαρακτηριστικά γνωστός ως "δεινόσαυρος με τα τρία κέρατα"]] Οι επιστήμονες γενικά συμφωνούν ότι ποικίλα άλλα ανατομικά χαρακτηριστικά γνωρίσματα μοιράζονταν μεταξύ των περισσότερων δεινοσαύρων. Αυτά περιλαμβάνουν τα εξής: *εμπρόσθια άκρα κοντύτερα και ελαφρύτερα από τα οπίσθια άκρα, *έναν ασυνήθιστο δευτεροβάθμιο ουρανίσκο που επέτρεπε στους δεινόσαυρους να τρώνε και να αναπνέουν ταυτόχρονα, *έναν σχετικά ευθύ μηρό με μία κατευθυνόμενη μηριαία κεφαλή, *δύο ζεύγη των οπών στη περιοχή του κρανίου (δηλαδή ένα διάψιδο κρανίο). Η κοινή ρύθμιση ισχίων που περιγράφηκε ανωτέρω επέτρεπε την κάθετη θέση, στην οποία τα οπίσθια άκρα τοποθετούνταν άμεσα κάτω από το σώμα ή ήταν «κρεμαστά». Αυτή η θέση είναι όπως αυτή των περισσότερων θηλαστικών σήμερα αλλά αντίθετη από αυτή άλλων ερπετών, τα οποία διευρύνουν μια λιγότερο κάθετη στάση και τα άκρα εξέχουν προς τα έξω. Η κάθετη δράση των άκρων στους δεινόσαυρους επέτρεψε την αποδοτικότερη και γρηγορότερη μετακίνηση, έναντι της πιο αδέξιας και πιο αργής μετακίνησης άλλων «ξαπλωμένων» ερπετών. Επέτρεψε επίσης σε πολλούς τύπους δεινοσαύρων να γίνουν δίποδοι. Μέγεθος γνωστός ως "βροντόσαυρος"]] Ενώ τα στοιχεία είναι ελλιπή, είναι σαφές ότι ως ομάδα, οι δεινόσαυροι ήταν μεγαλόσωμοι. Ακόμη και για τα πρότυπα των δεινοσαύρων, ο σαυρόπους ήταν γιγαντιαίος. Για ένα μεγάλο μέρος της εποχής των δεινοσαύρων, τα μικρότερα σαυρόποδα ήταν μεγαλύτερα από οτιδήποτε άλλο στο βιότοπό τους, και ο μεγαλύτερος ήταν σε μέγεθος πιο ογκώδης από οτιδήποτε άλλο ζώο έχει βαδίσει ποτέ στη Γη. Γιγαντιαία προϊστορικά θηλαστικά όπως το Ινδρικοθήριο και το Κολομβιανό Μαμούθ επισκιάσθηκαν από τον γιγαντιαίο σαυρόποδα, και μόνο ελάχιστα σύγχρονα υδρόβια ζώα τους πλησιάζουν σε μέγεθος - κυρίως η Γαλάζια Φάλαινα, η οποία φθάνει μέχρι τα 190.000 kg ( = 209 tn ) σε βάρος και 33.5 m σε μήκος. Οι περισσότεροι δεινόσαυροι, εν τούτοις, ήταν πολύ μικρότεροι από τους γιγαντιαίους σαυρόποδες. Τα τρέχοντα στοιχεία προτείνουν ότι το μέσο μέγεθος των δεινοσαύρων ποίκιλλε μέσω της Τριασικής, αρχών της Ιουράσσιας, τελών της Ιουράσιας και κρητιδικής περιόδου. Σύμφωνα με το παλαιοντολόγο "Μπιλ Έρικσον", η εκτίμηση του μέσου βάρους των δεινοσαύρων κυμαίνεται από 500 kg έως 5 μετρικούς τόνους. Μια πρόσφατη μελέτη 63 γενών δεινοσαύρων παρήγαγε ένα μέσο βάρος άνω των 850 kg (συγκρίσιμο με το βάρος μιας Γρίζας αρκούδας - και ένα μεσαίο βάρος σχεδόν 2 tn, ή περίπου τόσο όσο και μιας καμηλοπάρδαλης. Αυτό αντιπαραβάλλεται αισθητά με το μέγεθος των σύγχρονων θηλαστικών. Κατά μέσον όρο, τα θηλαστικά ζυγίζουν μόνο 863 gr, ή περίπου τόσο όσο και ένα μεγάλο τρωκτικό. Ο μικρότερος δεινόσαυρος ήταν μεγαλύτερος από τα δύο τρίτα όλων των τρεχόντων θηλαστικών. Η πλειοψηφία των δεινοσαύρων ήταν μεγαλύτερη από όλα εκτός από το 2% των θηλαστικών εν ζωή. Συμπεριφορά Οι ερμηνείες της συμπεριφοράς των δεινοσαύρων είναι γενικά βασισμένες στη στάση που βρέθηκαν τα απολιθώματα τους στον βιότοπο που ζούσαν, σε προσομοιώσεις υπολογιστών για την Eμβιομηχανική τους και των συγκρίσεων με τα σύγχρονα ζώα σε παρόμοιες περιβαλλοντικές συνθήκες. Υπό αυτήν τη μορφή, η τρέχουσα κατανόηση της συμπεριφοράς των δεινοσαύρων στηρίζεται σε υποθέσεις, και θα παραμείνει πιθανώς αμφισβητούμενη για το εγγύς μέλλον. Εν τούτοις, υπάρχει γενική συμφωνία ότι μερικές συμπεριφορές που είναι κοινές στους κροκόδειλους και τα πτηνά (τους πιο στενούς ζωντανούς συγγενείς των δεινοσαύρων), είναι επίσης κοινές μεταξύ των δεινοσαύρων. Τα πρώτα άμεσα στοιχεία της συμπεριφοράς περί βοσκής, ήταν η ανακάλυψη, το 1878, 31 δεινοσαύρων τύπου Ιγουανόδοντα που πέθαναν μαζί στο "Μπέρνισσαρτ" του Βελγίου αφ' ότου εισήλθαν σε μία βαθεία, πλημμυρισμένη χαράδρα και πνίγηκαν. Παρόμοιοι μαζικοί θάνατοι και ίχνη υποδηλούν ότι η συμπεριφορά των αγελών ήταν κοινή σε πολλά είδη δεινοσαύρων. Τα ίχνη των εκατοντάδων ή ακόμα και χιλιάδων φυτοφάγων δείχνουν ότι οι χανροσαυρίδες μπορεί να μετακινούνταν κατά μεγάλες αγέλες, όπως ο αμερικανικός βίσονας ή η αφρικανική αντιλόπη. Ίχνη σαυρόποδων δείχνουν ότι αυτά τα ζώα ταξίδευαν κατά ομάδες που αποτελούνταν από διάφορα διαφορετικά είδη, τουλάχιστον στην Οξφόρδη της Αγγλίας και άλλα κρατούσαν τα μικρά τους στη μέση της αγέλης για προστασία σύμφωνα με τα ίχνη που βρέθηκαν στο αγρόκτημα του Ντάβενπορτ στο Τέξας. Οι δεινόσαυροι μπορεί να συναθροίζονταν σε αγέλες για αυτοπροστασία, για μεταναστευτικούς λόγους, ή για να παρέχουν προστασία στα μικρά τους. Η ανακάλυψη του Τζακ Χόρνερ το 1978 μιας «καλής μητέρας» δεινόσαυρου που είχε τη φωλεά της στη Μοντάνα έδειξε ότι η γονική φροντίδα συνεχίζονταν πολύ μετά από τη γέννηση μεταξύ των ορνιθόποδων. Υπάρχουν επίσης στοιχεία ότι άλλοι δεινόσαυροι της κρητιδικής περιόδου, όπως ο Παταγονικός σαυρόποδας Σαλτόσαυρος (ανακάλυψη του 1997), είχαν παρόμοιες συμπεριφορές, και ότι τα ζώα συναθροίζονταν στις τεράστιες αποικίες όπως εκείνες των πιγκουίνων. Ο μογγολικός μανιράπτωρ Οβιράπτωρ ανακαλύφθηκε σε μια θέση επώασης παρόμοια με των σημερινών κοτόπουλων το 1993, το οποίο μπορεί να σημαίνει ότι ήταν καλυμμένος με ένα στρώμα μόνωσης πτερών που κρατούσε τα αυγά ζεστά. Ίχνη έχουν επιβεβαιώσει επίσης τη γονική συμπεριφορά μεταξύ των σαυρόποδων και ορνιθόποδων από το νησί Σκάι στη βορειοδυτική Σκωτία. Αυγά και φωλιές έχουν βρεθεί για τις περισσότερες σημαντικές ομάδες δεινοσαύρων, και φαίνεται πιθανό ότι οι δεινόσαυροι επικοινωνούσαν με τα μικρά τους κατά τρόπο παρόμοιο με τα σύγχρονα πτηνά και τους κροκόδειλους Τα λοφία και τα διακοσμητικά στοιχεία μερικών δεινοσαύρων, όπως των μαργινοκεφάλων, θερόποδων και των λαμπεοσαυρίνων, μπορεί να ήταν πάρα πολύ εύθραυστοι για να χρησιμοποιηθούν για την ενεργό υπεράσπιση, οπότε είναι πιθανό να χρησιμοποιούνταν για τις σεξουαλικές ή επιθετικές επιδείξεις, αν και λίγα είναι γνωστά για την σύζευξη και την υπεράσπιση «προσωπικού» εδάφους των δεινοσαύρων. Η φύση της επικοινωνίας των δεινοσαύρων παραμένει επίσης αινιγματική και είναι ένας ενεργός τομέας της έρευνας. Παραδείγματος χάριν, τα πρόσφατα στοιχεία προτείνουν ότι τα κοίλα λοφία των λαμπεοσαυρίνων μπορεί να λειτουργούσαν ως αίθουσες αντήχησης για ένα ευρύ φάσμα ήχων-φωνών. Από μια συμπεριφοριστική σκοπιά, ένα από τα πολυτιμότερα απολιθώματα δεινοσαύρων ανακαλύφθηκε στη έρημο Γκόμπι το 1971. Περιελάμβανε έναν Βελοσιράπτορα επιτιθέμενο σε ένα Πρωτοκεράπτορα, αποδεικνύοντας ότι οι δεινόσαυροι πράγματι επιτίθονταν και έτρωγαν ο ένας στον άλλο. Ενώ η κανιβαλλιστική συμπεριφορά μεταξύ των θεροπόδων δεν αποτελεί έκπληξη, αυτό επίσης επιβεβαιώθηκε από σημάδια δοντιών στη Μαδαγασκάρη το 2003. Φαίνεται να υπήρχαν λίγοι αναρριχώμενοι δεινόσαυροι. Αυτό είναι κάπως εκπληκτικό όταν συγκρίνεται με την πιο πρόσφατη διάδοση των μαστοφόρων στην καινοζωική, η οποία περιελάμβανε πολλά είδη αυτών των τύπων. Ως προς τον τρόπο με τον οποίο τα ζώα κινούνταν, η επιστήμη της Εμβιομηχανικής έχει παράσχει αρκετά δεδομένα επί του θέματος. Παραδείγματος χάριν, οι μελέτες των δυνάμεων που ασκούνται από τους μύες και τη βαρύτητα της σκελετικής δομής των δεινοσαύρων δείχνουν *πόσο γρήγορα οι δεινόσαυροι θα μπορούσαν να τρέξουν, *ότι ο διπλόδοκος θα μπορούσε να δημιουργήσει ηχητικές εκρήξεις μέσω απότομων χτύπων της ουράς του, *ότι ο γιγαντιαίοι θερόποδες έπρεπε να επιβραδύνουν όταν ορμούσαν για τροφή ώστε να αποφύγουν τους μοιραίους τραυματισμούς και *ότι οι σαυρόποδες μπορούσαν να επιπλέουν στο νερό. Η εξέλιξη των Δεινοσαύρων Οι δεινόσαυροι αποτελούν απόκλιση από τους προγόνους τους αρχόσαυρους 230 εκατομμύρια έτη περίπου πριν, κατά τη διάρκεια του μέσου με τέλους της τριασικής περιόδου, κατά προσέγγιση 20 εκατομμύριο έτη αφ ότου το "περμικο-Τριασικό γεγονός" εξάλειψε κατ' εκτίμηση 95 τοις εκατό όλης της ζωής στη Γη. Ραδιομετρική χρονολόγηση των απολιθωμάτων από πρόωρα είδη Ηωραπτόρων καθιερώνουν την παρουσία τους στα απολιθώματα. Παλαιοντολόγοι θεωρούν ότι ο Ηωράπτορας μπορεί να είναι ο κοινός πρόγονος όλων των δεινοσαύρων. Εάν αυτό ισχύει, τα γνωρίσματά του προτείνουν ότι οι πρώτοι δεινόσαυροι ήταν μικροί και δίποδοι κυνηγοί. Επίσης, μεταξύ των πρώτων δεινοσαύρων ήταν ο πρωτόγονος Λαγόσυχος. Ο Σαλτόποδας, που ήταν μόλις μεγαλύτερος από την ανθρώπινη χείρα, εμφανίστηκε ελαφρώς αργότερα. Οι πρώτοι πρωτόγονοι δεινόσαυροι διαφοροποιήθηκαν γρήγορα μέσω του υπολοίπου της τριασικής περιόδου. Τα είδη των δεινοσαύρων εξέλιξαν γρήγορα εξειδικευμένα χαρακτηριστικά γνωρίσματα και μια σειρά μεγεθών που μπορούσαν να εκμεταλλευτούν σχεδόν κάθε επίγειο βιότοπο. Κατά τη διάρκεια της περιόδου υπεροχής των δεινοσαύρων, που κάλυψε τις μετέπειτα ιουράσσια και κρητιδική περίοδο, σχεδόν κάθε γνωστό ζώο εδάφους μεγαλύτερο από 1 μέτρο στο μήκος, ήταν δεινόσαυρος. Το κρητιδικό-τριτογενές γεγονός εξάλειψης, που εμφανίσθηκε πριν περίπου 65 εκατομμύριο έτη, στο τέλος της κρητιδικής περιόδου, προκάλεσε την εξάλειψη όλων των δεινοσαύρων εκτός από το είδος που είχε αποδώσει εξελικτικά, ήδη, τα πρώτα πτηνά. Άλλα διάψιδα είδη σχετικά με τους δεινόσαυρους επίσης επέζησαν του γεγονότος. Θεωρίες Εξαφάνισης Η αιφνίδια μαζική εξαφάνιση των μη-πτηνών δεινοσαύρων, που συνέβη περίπου 65 εκατομμύριο έτη πριν, είναι ένα από τα πιο ενδιαφέροντα μυστήρια της Παλαιοντολογίας. Πολλές άλλες ομάδες ζώων εξαφανίστηκαν επίσης εκείνη την περίοδο, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των: *αμμωνιτών (είδος μαλακίων), * μοσάσαυρων, *πληριόσαυρων, * πτερόσαυρων, *χορτοφάγων χελωνών και *των κροκοδείλων, *των περισσότερων πτηνών, και * πολλές ομάδες των θηλαστικών. Η φύση του γεγονότος που προκάλεσε αυτήν την μαζική εξάλειψη έχει μελετηθεί εκτενώς από τη δεκαετία του '70. Αυτή τη στιγμή, διάφορες σχετικές θεωρίες υποστηρίζονται ευρέως από παλαιοντολόγους. Σύγκρουση με Αστεροειδή Η θεωρία σύγκρουσης με αστεροειδή, που προτάθηκε αρχικά από τον Γουόλτερ Αλβάρεζ προς το τέλος της δεκαετίας του '70, συνδέει το γεγονός εξάλειψης στο τέλος της κρητιδικής περιόδου με μία σύγκρουση περίπου 65,5 εκατομμύριο έτη πριν. Ο Αλβάρεζ πρότεινε ότι μια ξαφνική αύξηση στα επίπεδα ιριδίου, που καταγράφηκε σε όλο τον κόσμο σε στρώματα πετρωμάτων της περιόδου, είναι άμεσο αποτέλεσμα του αντίκτυπου εκείνης της σύγκρουσης. Ο όγκος των στοιχείων τώρα προτείνει ότι ένας αστεροειδής πάχους 10 χλμ έπεσε κοντά στη χερσόνησο Γιουκατάν, δημιούργησε τον κρατήρα πάχους 170 km και έφερε τη μαζική εξαφάνιση. Οι επιστήμονες δεν είναι σίγουροι εάν οι δεινόσαυροι αναπτύσσονταν ή μειώνονταν πριν από το γεγονός. Μερικοί επιστήμονες προτείνουν ότι ο μετεωρίτης προκάλεσε μια μακροχρόνια και αφύσικη πτώση στην Ατμοσφαιρική Θερμοκρασία της Γης, ενώ άλλοι υποστηρίζουν ότι θα είχε δημιουργήσει αντ' αυτού ένα ασυνήθιστο κύμα θερμότητας. Αν και η ταχύτητα της εξάλειψης δεν μπορεί να συναχθεί από απολιθώματα μόνο, τα διάφορα μοντέλα προτείνουν ότι η εξάλειψη ήταν εξαιρετικά γρήγορη. Η συναίνεση μεταξύ των επιστημόνων που υποστηρίζουν αυτήν την θεωρία είναι ότι η σύγκρουση προκάλεσε τις εξαλείψεις και άμεσα (από τη θερμότητα λόγω της σύγκρουσης μετεωριτών) και επίσης έμμεσα (μέσω μιας παγκόσμιας ψύξης που επήλθε όταν υλικό που εκτινάχθηκε από τον κρατήρα της σύγκρουσης αντανακλούσε τη θερμική ακτινοβολία από τον ήλιο). Πολλαπλές συγκρούσεις - Το Νέφος Oort Ενώ παρόμοια με τη θεωρία σύγκρουσης του Αλβάρεζ (που περιελάμβανε έναν αστεροειδή ή κομήτη), αυτή η θεωρία προτείνει ότι ένα ρεύμα κομητών απομακρύνθηκε από το Νέφος Oort λόγω της βαρυτικής διάσπασης που προκλήθηκε από ένα διαπερνόν αστρικό αντικείμενο. Ένα ή περισσότερα από αυτά τα αντικείμενα συγκρούσθηκαν έπειτα με τη Γη περίπου ταυτόχρονα, προκαλώντας την παγκόσμια εξαφάνιση των ειδών. Όπως με την σύγκρουση ενός αστεροειδή, το τελικό αποτέλεσμα αυτού του βομβαρδισμού κομητών θα ήταν μια αιφνίδια πτώση στις παγκόσμιες θερμοκρασίες, που θα ακολουθούνταν από μία παρατεταμένη κρύα περίοδο. Περιβαλλοντικές Αλλαγές Στην αιχμή της εποχής των δεινοσαύρων, δεν υπήρξε κανένα πολικό κάλυμμα πάγου, και οι στάθμες των θαλασσών υπολογίζονται να ήταν από 100 έως 250 μέτρα υψηλότερα από ότι είναι σήμερα. Η θερμοκρασία του πλανήτη ήταν επίσης πιο ομοιόμορφη, με μόνο 25 βαθμούς Κελσίου να χωρίζει τις μέσες πολικές θερμοκρασίες από εκείνες στον ισημερινό. Κατά μέσον όρο, οι ατμοσφαιρικές θερμοκρασίες ήταν επίσης πολύ μεγαλύτερες. Οι πόλοι, παραδείγματος χάριν, ήταν κατά αρκετά θερμότεροι από σήμερα. Η σύνθεση της ατμόσφαιρας κατά τη διάρκεια της εποχής των δεινοσαύρων ήταν πολύ διαφορετική επίσης. Τα επίπεδα διοξειδίου του άνθρακα ήταν μέχρι 12 φορές πιο υψηλά από τα σημερινά επίπεδα, και το οξυγόνο ήταν 32 έως 35 τοις εκατό της ατμόσφαιρας, όπως συγκρίνονται με το 21 τοις εκατό που είναι σήμερα. Παρ όλα αυτά, μέχρι το τέλος της κρητιδικής περιόδου, το περιβάλλον άλλαζε εντυπωσιακά. Η ηφαιστειακή δραστηριότητα μειωνόταν, το οποίο οδήγησε σε μια τάση ψύξης καθώς τα επίπεδα του ατμοσφαιρικού διοξειδίου του άνθρακα έπεφταν. Τα επίπεδα οξυγόνου στην ατμόσφαιρα άρχισαν επίσης να μεταλλάσσονται και θα έπεσαν τελικά αρκετά. Μερικοί επιστήμονες υποθέτουν ότι η αλλαγή κλίματος, που συνδυάστηκε με τα χαμηλότερα επίπεδα οξυγόνου, να είχε οδηγήσει άμεσα στην εξαφάνιση πολλών ειδών. Εάν οι δεινόσαυροι είχαν αναπνευστικά συστήματα παρόμοια με εκείνα που βρίσκονται συνήθως στα σύγχρονα πτηνά, μπορεί να ήταν ιδιαίτερα δύσκολο να αντιμετωπίσουν τη μειωμένη αναπνευστική αποδοτικότητα, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τις τεράστιες απαιτήσεις οξυγόνου των πολύ μεγάλων σωμάτων τους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ερπετό * Δεινόσαυροι Βιβλιογραφία * Kevin Padian, and Philip J. Currie. (1997). Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs. Academic Press. ISBN 0-12-226810-5. (Articles are written by experts in the field). * Paul, Gregory S. (2000). The Scientific American Book of Dinosaurs. St. Martin's Press. ISBN 0-312-26226-4. *Paul, Gregory S. (2002). Dinosaurs of the Air: The Evolution and Loss of flight in Dinosaurs and Birds. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins University Press. ISBN 0-8018-6763-0. *Weishampel, David B. (2004). The Dinosauria. University of California Press; 2nd edition. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *tovima.dolnet.gr *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία ;Παιδική *Zoom Dinosaurs (www.enchantedlearning.com) From Enchanted Learning. Kid's site, info pages, theories, history. ;Εικονογραφία *The Art Gallery of The Dinosauricon, hosting over 2000 images from many different artists working in different styles. *Skeletal Drawing Professional restorations of numerous dinosaurs, and discussions of dinosaur anatomy. ;Δημώδης *Dinosaurs & other extinct creatures: From the Natural History Museum, a well illustrated dinosaur directory. *Dinosaurnews (www.dinosaurnews.org) The dinosaur-related headlines from around the world. Recent news on dinosaurs, including finds and discoveries, and many links. *Dinosauria From UC Berkeley Museum of Paleontology Detailed information - scroll down for menu. *LiveScience.com All about dinosaurs, with current featured articles. *Dino Russ's Lair hosts a large collection of dinosaur-related links. ;Επιστημονική *[http://palaeo-electronica.org/ Palaeontologia Electronica] From Coquina Press. Online technical journal. *Dinobase A searchable dinosaur database, from the University of Bristol, with dinosaur lists, classification, pictures, and more. *DinoData (www.dinodata.org) Technical site, essays, classification, anatomy. *Dinosauria On-Line (www.dinosauria.com) Technical site, essays, pronunciation, dictionary. *The Dinosauricon By T. Michael Keesey. Technical site, cladogram, illustrations and animations. *Thescelosaurus! By Justin Tweet. Includes a cladogram and small essays on each relevant genera and species. *Dinosauromorpha Cladogram From Palaeos. A detailed amateur site about all things paleo. *The Dinosaur Encyclopaedia, an extensive overview of genera-based dinosaur information from 1999 and before. *